Orange
) Naranja ( ) Orange ( ) (hn) ( ) Tỉnh Trái Cam ( ) ( ) ( ) Orange ( ) |Name = Orange |Flag = Flag of Orange.svg |Seal = Seal of Orange.svg |status = Province of Sierra |SealAlt = |Nickname = The Beach Province (official), The Boating Province, Orange Country, The Park Province, The Seagull Province, The Fisherman's Paradise, The Gated Province |Motto = Das Wasser fließt von Freiheit ( : The water flows of freedom) |provincial_song = "Bountiful Shores" |image_map = Map of Orange.svg |MapAlt = |official_languages = | | |Han | | | | | }}*Nationally recognized languages |Demonym = Oranger |capital = St. Anne |largest_city = Rothenburg |AreaRank = 21st |TotalAreaKS = 948 |TotalArea = 2,460 |PopRank = 3rd |2010Pop = 7,228,845 (2010) |2010DensityKS = 7,625 |2010Density = 2,938 |DensityRank = 2nd |HighestPoint = |HighestElevKS = 5,689 |HighestElev = 1,734 |LowestElevKS = 0 |LowestElev = 0 |admission_date = August 1, 1901 |admission_order = 15th |viceroy = Timothy Sheraton |governor = Daniel Vo |deputy = James Crenshaw |Legislature = Orange Provincial Legislature |Upperhouse = Orange Chamber of Councilors |Lowerhouse = Orange General Assembly |senators = Ryan Pimentel (R) Mark Chan (R) Amy Jeong (R) |commoners = 24 total commoners 18 Royalists 6 Democratic-Republicans |time_zone = / |PostalAbbreviation = OR |TradAbbreviation = OC, Ora., Oran. }}Orange is a province located in the coastal region of southwestern Sierra. It is the second most populous province in the Kingdom and the second smallest province with a total area of only 984 square miles (2,460 square kilometers). It has the second largest population density in the country, after San Francisco. Its capital is St. Anne and its largest city is Rothenburg. The province was the 15th province to be admitted into the Kingdom, after the southernmost section of the Gold Coast was partitioned off on August 1, 1901. Orange forms an integral part of the Southwest Corridor. The province is situated between the of the and the foothills of the . It shares three land borders with the Gold Coast to the north; the Inland Empire to the east, and the province of Laguna to the south. To its immediate west, Orange borders the through 42 miles of shoreline and shares maritime borders with the offshore Channel Islands. The province was originally inhabited by the indigenous , , and peoples. The first known European presence in Orange were spearheaded by ish- explorer in 1769, followed by friar , who founded , the province's first permanent non-Amerindian settlement. Orange underwent rapid development and land use under the Spanish colonial government, as an extension of the heavier development further north around Porciúncula and off the coast on the Channel Islands through the French-Spanish Condominium. After Mexico gained from Spain, the Mexican government seized ownership over mission lands from the Roman Catholic Church and converted the land into ranchos to be repurposed and sold to civilian settlers such as those under the system. The manner of granting large parcels of land to settlers became the defining political feature of early Orange history. Settlers in Orange played a minimal role during the and Mexican-American War. Orange was admitted into the California Republic as a part of the Gold Coast in 1848, and was later integrated into the Kingdom of Sierra in 1858. On 1901, after over 40 years as part of the province of the Gold Coast, Orange had acquired a large and distinct enough population to form its own province. Orange was formally incorporated as its own province on August 1, 1901. Orange features a warm that results in warm, dry summers and cool, wet winters. Along the coast, the beachfront communities face milder weather year-round. Orange is dominated by two prevailing valleys: and against the backdrop of the , which defines Orange's borders with the neighboring Inland Empire. The is the main watercourse which runs through Orange from the northeast and empties into the Pacific Ocean just south of . The highest point in Orange is , which stands at 5,689 feet (1,734 m), and can be seen at nearly every point in the province on clear, fair days. Agriculture and oil extraction played a critical role in Orange's economic development. The construction and completion of various infrastructural projects including an irrigation system and a railroad system stimulated explosive population growth in the province. Its name and self-promoted image as a semi-tropical paradise contributed to its popularity to immigrants, particularly those from Anglo-America and , whereby tens of thousands of families emigrated to Orange in search of job opportunities and warm weather. The Sierran Cultural Revolution and transformed Orange into a highly diversified economy with a multi-ethnic society. In the contemporary era, Orange's shift towards , , and has greatly altered the province's landscape from farm fields to that o . Today, Orange is home to a number of significant tourist attractions and points of interest including and . It is a major center for tourism, entertainment, retail, technology, education, fashion, telecommunications, sports, and business. The province's affinity with the beach as a coastal-dominated province spawned the prevalent in the region. Orange is also home to one of the Kingdom's wealthiest and most affluent neighborhoods, within reach of hundreds of retail businesses and beaches. Etymology | Bird = | Butterfly = | Crustacean = | Dog = | Fish = | Flower = | Grass = | Insect = | Mammal = | Reptile = | Tree = | Beverage = | Colors = , | Dance = | Dinosaur = | Firearm = | Food = | Folk dance = | Fossil = | Gemstone = | Instrument = | Mineral = | Motto = Das Wasser fließt der Freiheit | Poem = | ProvinceRock = | Shell = | Ships = HRMS Orange | Slogan = Prosperity in every corner | Soil = | Song = Bountiful Shores | Sport = | Tartan = | Toy = | Other = | Route Marker = Orange Route Marker.png }}The land to the immediate south of Porciúncula including present-day Orange was referred to as Saintiana during the Spanish colonial period. The region had acquired an influx of French and Creole peoples, and was the mainland center of Francophones. The arrival of German settlers and German-speaking Anglo-Americans during the late 19th century created a distinct divide between the established Francophones to the northwest of the and the newer Anglo-American and German settlers to the southeast of it. The discovery of silver in the Santa Ana Mountains and rich soil spurred immigration into the area, which land barons capitalized on. By the turn of the 20th century, there was a push among settlers towards independence from the urbanizing Gold Coast and capital city of Porciúncula. Legislators sympathetic to the cause successfully pushed for a bid to win the area independence from the Gold Coast in 1901. The name Orange was named after the in an attempt to advertise the province's location and the ideal soil for growing crops. The name evoked the sense that the province was a tropical paradise that would yield profitable crops of any kind, especially the orange and similar citruses. When the province was admitted into the Kingdom, the official name read the "Province of Orange" and since then, its residents have been known as "Orangers". Colloquially, residents of Orange and neighboring provinces refer to Orange as the "O.C.", which is an abbreviation for "Orange Country", an informal name for the province that was first ascribed during the early 1950s by real estate developers who wanted to emphasize its open-country land in direct contrast to the industrializing Gold Coast. Nicknames Orange's official provincial nickname is "The Beach Province", which appears on province's online tourism website, tourism-related advertisements, its constitution, welcome signs, and vehicle registration plates. Although Orange only has 42 miles of coastline, no point in Orange is further than 24 miles from the ocean. More than two-thirds of Orange's population lives within 10 miles of the ocean and three major cities in Orange contain the word "beach" in their names ( , , and ). The relative small area of the province, local geography, climate, proximity to the ocean, and surfer culture have contributed to the province's association with beaches. Orange's beaches are among the most popular destinations with locals in the Southwest Corridor, especially during the months of summer, and attracts millions annually. The acronym "OC" (alternatively stylized as "O.C.") is a common nickname used by both residents and non-residents to refer to the province. The term originates from its lesser-used backronym, Orange Country, which was a term invented by real estate developers and land barons during the 1950s. The name appended country to the province's name in an effort to emphasize the widespread availability of rural, open countryside which Orange offered that the neighboring Gold Coast ostensibly did not have any longer. The ploy was to attract more families to the area who sought to pursue an agricultural-based lifestyle or one that was independent from the "city-mindfulness" of the Gold Coast. The name became very popular during the 1960s and 1970s when the province experienced a real estate boom, before declining in usage in favor of its abbreviated form, OC, by the 1980s, due in part to a number of Hollywood television series and movies which were set in Orange and referred to the province as such. Other nicknames used for the province include "The Boating Province" (Orange had the highest boat owners per capita in the country), "The Park Province" (the province boasts over 570 individual parks), "The Seagull Province", "The Fisherman's Paradise", and "The Gated Province" (pejoratively used in reference to the high concentration of in southern Orange). The official provincial motto is : Das Wasser fließt von Freiheit, which means "The water flows of freedom". It is the only German motto used for any PSA in the country, and is a reference to the Santa Ana River where Orange's early settlers lived nearby. Geography With a total area of 948 square miles (2,460 km2), Orange is the smallest province in the Kingdom in terms of geographic size. Orange is nestled in the center of the , a region in the Southwest Corridor. The province is situated between the coastal plains of the to the northwest, the to the west, and the foothills of the to the southeast. Most of the populated parts of Orange lies within two shallow coastal valleys: the and the s. The Santa Ana Mountains define the eastern boundary of Orange with the Inland Empire and includes the . The highest point in Orange and most prominent mountain of the Santa Ana Mountains is , which stands at 5,689 ft (1,734 m). The Santiago Peak, alongside the (which is only 200 feet shorter), form a ridge known as the , a geographic feature that can be seen at almost any point in the province, and can be seen further in the Gold Coast, Laguna, or the Inland Empire on exceptionally clear days. The and Loma Ridge are other notable raised geographic features that lie to the west of the Santa Ana Mountains. The former branches off of the Mountains while the latter runs parallel to the range near the central region of the province and separated by the . The is the province's primary source of freshwater and runs through the center of the province from the northeast to the southwest where it flows into the Pacific Ocean. Other rivers, tributaries, streams, and other watercourses flowing through the province include the , , , and Horsethief Creek. A small portion of the crosses through Orange from the Gold Coast in the north before reaching the sea between Grands Ballons and . The only naturally occurring lakes in the province are found in in the estuary marshlands, which were formed from water pushed up by the pressure of an underwater fault. The three other large bodies of water include , , and , all three which were manmade and planned. Climate As with the rest of southwestern Sierra, Orange features a with warm, dry summers and mild, wet winters. With a of Csb, Orange experiences relatively milder and consistent year-round compared to the inland provinces due to its proximity to the ocean. Orange is subject to relatively dry conditions for much of the year, due in part to its location near the and location on he eastern end of the Pacific . The variation in temperature between the seasons is less extreme in areas closest to the ocean than most Mediterranean climates with the temperatures on average, being a consistent 70 degrees year-round. The milder temperatures are especially pronounced within 10 miles of the coast, which lead to conditions typical of an oceanic climate. In the summer, average high temperatures generally peak at 79 degrees Fahrenheit, compared to further inland where temperatures may reach to the 100s. Inland areas experience temperature variations and highs more typical of Mediterranean climates, and heat waves may occur a few times throughout the year, especially during the late summer months. Snow is exceedingly rare in Orange at elevations below 4,000 feet. When snow does occur during strong storm systems, it is generally limited to the highest peaks of the Santa Ana Mountains. On average, Orange receives a precipitation of 13 inches with an average of 278 days of sunshine. The amount of rainfall varies from year to year, and is subject to the global weather phenomena, including the alternating, irregular cycle between and , which can produce drier or wetter than average years respectively. During the late spring and early summer, Orange, like much of the rest of southwestern Sierra, may experience a daily known as "Gray May" or " " (named so for its frequent occurrence during the months two ) that forms in the morning and dissipates by noontime. From time to time, especially during the summer in the higher, drier elevations, s may start and pose a threat to nearby communities. During the fall, the infamous may occur, further increasing the chances of wildfires and fueling any existing ones. The Santa Ana Winds are strong, dry s which originate from the in the Inland Empire. The winds travel in a generally southwest direction, towards Orange and into the Pacific Ocean. During the wintertime, when rainfall typically picks up, s and s may occur, especially in recently burned areas that were affected during the preceding wildfire season. Ecology Flora and fauna Orange hosts a diverse community of plants that include over several dozens of species which are endemic to the region. The native species of flowering plants, trees, and shrub that grow in the province have adaptive characteristics that reflect the local climate and geography. Orange's floristic community is classified as a . The extent, size, and growing patterns of many native species grow according to generally semi-arid conditions and relatively limited amount of precipitation the province experiences. Orange's natural flora includes the coastal-growing (Artemisia serra), the (Encelia serra), (Eriogonum fasciculatum), and the (Salvia munzii). such as the (Dudleya caespitosa) and grow along the coast of Orange. Further inland in the mountains, in the Mediterranean forest environment, s such as the (Pinus lambertiana), the (Pinus ponderosa), and (Pinus jeffreyi) grow in abundance. Many of these trees grow in the federally protected , which protects the vegetation from unauthorized logging or burning by commercial interests, local governments, or private citizens. Orange is also home to a diverse community of wildlife that are adapted to the province's environment and climate. Reptiles and amphibians such as the (Sceloporus occidentalis), (Crotalus mitchellii), the (Pseudacris cadaverina), and the (Trachemys scripta elegans) are commonly found in the thick vegetation and wetlands in the province. Birds such as the (Ardea alba), (Butorides virescens), and (Pelecanus occidentalis) typically inhabit the estuaries along the Santa Ana River and along the beaches. The (Larus serra) is one of the many seagulls known to inhabit Orange and although the birds are typically found at the beaches, the gulls can be found further inland, as far as 80 miles from the ocean. including the (Buteo jamaicensis) and (Accipiter cooperii) also call Orange their home. The majority of native terrestrial s are s and members of the including (Canis latrans), (Mustela frenata), (Sciurus carolinensis), and (Neotoma fuscipes macrotis). History Pre-Sierran period Prior to European contact, the indigenous natives of Orange included the , , and Indians who lived and organized themselves into tribal communities or clans with their own governments and religions. Making use of their land and resources, the Indians traded each other with a , fished with boats, and ate diets consisting primarily of soup, cakes, and bread utilizing game, berries, nuts, and fish. The Juaneños, whose living self-identified descendants call themselves , lived in cone-shaped huts made out of tree branches with roofing and flooring. The first documented European presence in Orange occurred when - explorer and friar and traveled through the province in 1769. During their trip, they named future capital , Valle de Santa Ana (Valley of Santa Ana) and continued northward, heading to . Following the trip, the Spanish established , as part of the larger Spanish mission system in the new Spanish colony of . This development brought Spanish settlers in, who began settling in the province. Two men from the Portolá expedition, and , were given large land grants: the and , respectively. The descendants of the men would own additional ranchos, and encouraged other Spaniards to lay stake in the province. The ranchos system revolved around individual owners and their families who managed their land and used it for and grazing. Ranchos varied in size, largely depending on the status and wealth of the owners. Measured by (about 4,428 acres), most ranchos were no larger than 2 square leagues although the Rancho Los Nietos was about 10 square leagues. In 1821, Mexico gained from Spain and consequently gained the territorial rights to Orange and the rest of present-day Sierra. Although the Mexican government retained the Spanish rancho system, the missions were confiscated from the and sold to the public due to the new nation's official policy. In 1846, the Mexican-American War broke out at a time when the s and American settlers in Orange and the rest of the territory grew disoriented and resentful toward the Mexican government. The Californios desired greater autonomy and independence from while the Americans yearned to live freely uninhibited by a "foreign", hostile government. When the broke out up north in , residents in Orange responded to the news by rebelling against local Mexican authorities through an armed resistance. Although Orange never saw any significant battles within its territory, it was pivotal in the logistics and movement of both the rebels (who were supported by the Americans) and the Mexican government. Early Sierran period Through the , California gained independence in 1848 from Mexico and Orange became the "State of Orange". The Republic, which would last for only 10 years, eventually reformed as the Kingdom of Sierra through the promulgation of the 1858 Constitution. Under this new constitution, Orange was reorganized as the "Province of Orange" and the province implemented its first version of the modern provincial constitution in 1859. Orange has continued retaining the same form of government initially created following Sierra's foundation to this day. With its neighbor the Gold Coast growing rapidly, population spillover and immigrants from around the world arrived to Orange for its ideal weather conditions, idyllic geographic location, and excellent farming viability. Profiting off of the name "Orange", the province was particularly popular among Asian immigrants who were lured in with the prospects of affordable housing and limitless economic opportunity. Orange's agricultural success warranted attention from the national government, and under the Royal Agricultural Subsidy Act of 1860, farms and ranches in Orange alongside Central Valley, received thousands of dollars to specialize in crops and convert family plots into large commercial farms. The success of this subsidy was meant with limited success in Orange and exacerbated further when a severe struck the province. The drought and loss in confidence crippled although did not completely devastate Orange's progress and economic prospects. In the 1887, was discovered in the Santa Ana Mountains, thus reinvigorating the province at a time where farming and ranching yielded more profits than pre-drought production. Early 20th-century While the Gold Coast shifted away from farming towards heavy industry, Orange remained heavily dependent on agriculture and oil extraction. Nonetheless, towns such as Santa Ana, Anaheim, and the capital, Orange, ballooned in population. In 1904, the was completed, connecting Santa Ana to the Gold Coast city of , boosting population flow and travel. The addition of highways and growing interest in Orange as a beach vacation destination increased development in the province and appeal. Following , Orange shifted from being an agrarian society to a for workers in the Gold Coast. Cheap housing, diverse venues, and fair weather were cited as key factors to Orange's exceptional population growth during the 1950s and 60s. The opening of in 1955 marked Orange's ascension as the primary tourist hub in the southwestern Sierran region. Other attraction parks such as and Disneyland's extension park, were later constructed, increasing variety. Contemporary era Since the 1980s, Orange has remained the choice destination for tourists for its beaches, attractions, and landscape. Although the housing market remains prominent in the province, in recent years, people have gravitated towards neighboring province, the Inland Empire, where there is more land and cheaper housing. In addition, Orange's , especially in the southeastern region, has increased dramatically. Much of this has been evidenced by the growing prominence of Orange's most affluent neighborhoods in the southeast and homelessness in the northwest (which had been the historic population center of the province). Demographics signify the strong presence of the Asian community in Orange.]] The Sierra Royal Bureau of Census estimates that the population of Orange in July 2015 is 7,436,926. In the 2010 census, 7,228,845 people were counted as citizens of Orange. Orange receives heavy immigration from and substantial flow from . Orange's domestic migration rate has, in recent years, slowed however, with citizens moving out, mostly to the Inland Empire, or prospective buyers choosing said province, where housing is more affordable. Racial and ancestral makeup *39% (2,819,249) *34% (2,457,807) *18% / (1,301,192) *6% (433,730) *2% of any race (144,576) *1% Other races inc. Native Sierran and Hawaiian (72,291) Orange has the highest concentration and second largest population of Asian Sierrans, and second largest Hispanic and white populations. Religion About 67% of Orange residents identify themselves as with 46% as or , 18% , 1% , and 1% another denomination or church. The largest religious Christian denomination by number of adherents is the with 18% of the province. The Church's local body is represented by the . The next largest churches are the independent Evangelical churches, , , , s. The next largest group are the (which includes , , , and ) who comprise of 12% of the population. The largest non-Christian religion is at 6% with the branch as the largest (accounting up to 90% of Orange's Buddhists). Orange also has significant Canaanite, , , , and communities. Languages The official languages of the province include the nine languages recognized nationally ( , , , , , , , , and Serran), thus requiring all official government documents in the province to be published with all of the aforementioned languages. The push for the inclusion of as one of the province's official languages has grown in recent years. Persian, which is the province's sixth most spoken language, claims nearly 5% of the population with 361,442 speakers. Approximately 45% of the population (3,252,980) spoke English as their at home in 2010. The second most commonly spoken language at home was Spanish. The third most spoken language in Orange is Vietnamese, followed by Korean, Chinese, and Persian. Orange has the largest concentration of , , and Vietnamese speakers; the second largest concentration of , , Korean, Tagalog, and ; and third largest concentration of Chinese speakers. Culture A coastal province that has attracted millions of immigrants, Orange's culture has been profoundly influenced by Asian and Latin American culture. Contemporary Orange has been depicted as idyllic, lofty, and laid-back with its weather, real estate, and access to various beaches, venues, activities, and points of interests. The is strongly associated to Orange where the province is the ideal choice for beachgoers and tourists alike. The Sierran developed in Orange where has been very popular among locals. The world-famous is a hot spot for surfers both professional and casual. " ", located on the tip of the Balboa Peninsula in is commonly cited as one of the world's best and most famous surfing sites. Other activities such as , gatherings, , , and are also popular choices on the beach. Art and literature Music Sports Due to Orange's geographic location near the ocean and its year-round sunny climate, the province has been ideal for a wide range of sports. Its beaches allow surfing, swimming, sailing, jetskiing, and volleyball, with accommodation bicycle routes. The and other geographic features within Orange also offer residents and visitors a chance to mountain bike, hike, or rock climb. During the winter, skiing and snowboarding is approximately an hour and a half hours away in the Inland Empire at and . The two sports in the province are the ( ) and the ( ) which are both based in Anaheim. The Angels have won the once in against the while the Ducks won the in against the . is the host city for several major sport venues among these including the , the , and the World Championship of Skateboarding. The Toshiba Classic, a golfing event part of the PGA Champions Tour, is held every March in Newport Beach. Surf culture Economy Orange is home to a vibrant, lucrative amount of businesses and corporations. The headquarters of several Fortune 500 companies, Orange is also home to the most start-up companies in the Kingdom including music group O.P. Entertainment. Heavily reliant on the services sector, the aerospace industry, manufacturing, and tourism, Orange's eased regulations and low corporate tax rates as well as competitive real estate has made the province an attractive location for businesses. Orange's technological sector is particularly strong in the metropolitan area where companies such as computer manufacturer , router manufacturer , video game creator and producer , and in-flight entertainment manufacturer are based. Orange is also home to several regional headquarters of international companies including , , , , and . Tourism and are Orange's vital strengths to its economy. Disregarding the beaches, the city of is the main tourist hub for Orange, most notably for being home to the which includes two s: and . In addition to the Disneyland Resort, the city of is home to Orange's other significant theme parks: and . The is one of the region's largest and busiest exhibition centers and hosts several major venues and events annually. Beach resorts and recreational parks are other major attractions that bring in millions of guests yearly. Agriculture Business Housing and real estate Taxation and budget Infrastructure Energy One of the largest provinces in the Kingdom in terms of electrical consumption, Orange receives the majority of electrical supply from one in-province nuclear plant and three in neighboring provinces. Private use of s are comparatively higher in the region than other provinces with 1 out of 3 households in the province owning one or multiple solar panels to power their own homes. and are also used to support the province's energy use. Although parts of Orange sits atop oil fields of the , Orange's high dependence on oil is satisfied through imports from foreign countries. Freeways Major highways Rail and public transit Orange's public rail and transit system is provided by Sierrail while the system is managed by the , which links major cities from Orange to the Gold Coast, the Inland Empire, and Laguna. Stations established include those in Anaheim, , Buena Park, and . The (managed by Sierrail) is a that runs through eight stations in Orange and travels from , Kings to San Diego, Laguna. A line has been proposed to link major attractions within Anaheim including Disneyland and the Angels Stadium. A plan to extend the line beyond the city to other towns has also been considered since 2011. Airports The (QAA) is Orange's only major and commercial airport and is the second busiest airport in the region (with nearly 9 million passengers in 2008) after the (LAX) in the Gold Coast. Queen Angelina is located in an unincorporated land adjacent to the cities of and . There are only two other airports in Orange, these being: the (FUL) in and the (SLI) in . Seaports The is a service based in Newport Beach that docks every 5 minutes, allowing passengers to move from the mainland to . The and the are the primary connection links between the mainland and with daily round trips throughout most of the year. Aside from the in Newport Beach, is the only other major port in the province and it mostly accommodates small sailboats and yachts. Water Orange receives and depends on most of its water intake (over 70%) from the Orange Groundwater Basin, not the ocean. Water from the as controlled by the Inland Empire-based is used to replenish this underground supply. The ongoing crisis affecting the entire Kingdom has threatened the basin's supply and has forced citizens to reduce water intake by as much as 40%. Government and politics Overview Run by a semi- form of government, Orange's government is divided into three branches: the Executive, the Legislative, and the Judicial. The governor of Orange heads the executive branch and is charged with signing or vetoing legislation, appointing judicial and civil positions, granting pardons, assembling an annual provincial budget, and commanding the Orange National Guard. The current governor of Orange is Daniel Vo, a Royalist from . The executive branch also includes the Lieutenant Governor, Attorney General, Comptroller, Treasurer, Superintendent of Education, and Historian. Executive As part of the Kingdom, Orange falls under the realm of the Crown, and shares the Crown co-equally with the rest of the provinces. The Monarch is represented in Orange by the Lord Superintendent, an official appointed by the Monarch (with the counsel of the Governor), who is responsible for carrying out all the ceremonial functions of the Monarch when the latter is not within the province, or is unable to execute their duties in a given circumstance. Legislative The Senate and House of Representatives of Orange compose the province's legislature. The Senate consists of 20 members while Orange has 45 members and all are elected on two-year terms. The province is divided into senatorial and legislative districts with a corresponding senator or representative to represent his/her constituents. These districts and boundaries are irrespective of the parliamentary districts set by the national Parliament. Judicial The judicial branch is headed by the Supreme Court of Orange which is composed of a chief justice and four associate justices. The Court is the only authority in the province with the power to interpret Orange constitutional matters and its decisions on binding on all lower courts in Orange. Its members are appointed by the governor and confirmed by the Provincial Legislature and may serve an unlimited amount of 6-year terms. Law Counties, cities, and towns Political party strength and ideologies Orange has historically been a Royalist stronghold although northern Orange has begun to shift in favor of the Democratic-Republicans in recent years. The current senators representing Orange in the national Senate are Ryan Pimentel and Mark Chan who are both Royalists. Federal and CAS representation Education Education is an issue relegated to the provinces by the federal government and as such, public education and education standards are managed by the Orange Department of Education. Primary and secondary schools Colleges and universities s *Two-year ( s) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Four-year ** (FIDM) ** **South Coast Institute of Technology *Private, religious ** ** ** ** ** ** *Private, secular ** ** ** *Public ** (OPUF) **Smith Charles Miller University (SMU) ** (UOI) Symbols See also *Southwest Corridor *Provinces of Sierra Laguna |Southwest = |West = Channel Islands |Northwest = Gold Coast }} Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Provinces of Sierra Category:Orange